


斯莫兰之夏

by yksinainen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yksinainen/pseuds/yksinainen
Summary: 他的记忆确实缺失了很多，但有一些东西从来没能够忘记
Relationships: Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	斯莫兰之夏

提诺现在只是一个普通的老人，他的步枪和战衣都被挂在了苏奥穆萨米的博物馆里，他弄丢了所有来自旧时代的只言片语，他的头发白了，眼角被皱纹缠绕，他的手上遍布着瘢痕，枯老的就像白桦树皮上的节疤。

和这些相比，从年轻时一直陪伴他的风湿倒像是过去日子的残响。提诺轻车熟路地将自己移上轮椅，盖好毯子，几十年前，自从他在春季的残雪中潜伏狙击之后，这种病症在天气不好的日子里就一直陪伴着他。对于他们这一代来说，痛苦是习惯，是生活中理应被忍受的一部分，深不可测，衬托出偶尔出现的美好光辉。苦难让那些闪光的日子在记忆中变得更加清晰。

最近他变卖了所有家当来到瑞典南部斯莫兰，准备在这里读过自己的余生。提诺没有结婚，在战争之后也没有交过朋友，他的人生似乎终结在二十世纪四十年代。他为战争而生，和平于他，只不过是大难之后不切实际的梦境。他来到瑞典南部，找到了当年的瑞典老战友贝瓦尔德。两个风烛残年的老人在现代社会中互相扶持，互相照顾，战争已经很遥远了，但并没有过去，那些尖叫的碎片至少还留存在他们的脑海中。

而现在，那个瑞典老兵走进提诺的房间，温柔缓慢地将轮椅推到室外，联排别墅的外面不远处就是一个小码头。当天气好的时候，腿脚尚且灵便的贝瓦尔德总是愿意推着提诺在这里散步。

他们走在海边。提诺的轮椅碾过栈桥，陈旧的木板发出咯吱咯吱的声音。他们缓慢地走着，贝瓦尔德的背不再像年轻时那样挺直，他佝偻着，短短的白发被海风吹的凌乱。

提诺总是会聊起当年战场上的人和事，贝瓦尔德有些记得，有些却全然遗忘了。就像今天，提诺说起当年的狙击小队长卡尔时，贝瓦尔德却已经分不清他和伊莱亚斯的区别。但这不重要，他们在讨论远去的日子，这是只有他们两个人能够理解分享的世界。

“卡尔当年回到东边之后，多少医院的姑娘们都喜欢他喜欢的不得了，他那双明亮的蓝眼睛迷倒了所有的护士。我们都说他是战地王子，贝瓦尔德你还记得吗？”提诺稍稍偏过头，陷入追思的晃神状态中，脸上的皱纹因为淡淡的微笑而稍微舒展了一些，

“他还抽着雪茄，和我一起接受美国记者的采访。那个女记者甚至要了他的签名，还在报导中好好夸了他一番。”

贝瓦尔德没有什么表示，他透过厚厚的老花镜看着轮椅里当年的狙击手，没有停下步伐。

但他确实记得一些什么，并不是蓝色的眼睛，而是紫色的眼睛。在桑拿房里，在雪地夜色中的反光，在煤气灯下的眼神流转。

还有海风下的平静与安宁。

他的记忆确实缺失了很多，但有一些东西从来没能够忘记，贝瓦尔德努力眨眨眼睛，他从来没有能忘记：

“You were most beautiful when I loved you.”

提诺没有出声，他也没有，他的情绪似乎回到了久远的年轻时代，被强烈的感情搅的迷乱混沌。贝瓦尔德低头看提诺，后者也抬头看着他，先开始是缓缓的一滴眼泪，之后，泪水像泉水一样涌出，流进提诺的灰色夹克，流进提诺的头发。

“如果我早知道……如果我早知道……。”提诺的额嘴唇颤抖着，吐出近似于无声的低语。他们的身后，一群海鸥掠过天际，今天天气晴朗，没有云彩，是个斯莫兰夏天的好日子。


End file.
